Heart Break
by Hanson Phreek
Summary: Contains sensitive subjects: Suicide and Death. As well as some homosexuality.


**(AN: It's Hanson Phreek again. This would be my 7th fic… wow that's a lot. I need to have my disclaimer now: I don't own Digimon, or Pokémon or any of those characters. I do sorta own Todd, Emmy, Mae, Mindy and Lizzy… well not really… I mean they're my friends so technically I don't own them… you get the point right. This is my own original fic… so don't take it without my permission (Some thing new in the disclaimer wow). One more thing for the disclaimer: I don't own any of the Coke products mentioned in this fic. Well enjoy . Oh yeah two more things… it mentions Taito and there is death and suicide in it.)**

**Heart Break**

**"Wow It's warm!" I exclaimed as Mae, Mindy, Emmy and I walked out of the school. Just so ya know it's January. Hi I'm Lizzy, but you can call me Liz everyone else does. I'm in the tenth just like Mae, Emmy and Mindy… the only difference is that I'm the youngest of all of us. **

**"Yeah," Mindy agreed. Mindy has dark brown hair, just like me, and brown eyes. We started walking down the street to my house.**

**"I'm glad we could all hang out this weekend," I said. It was Friday and everybody's parents, except mine, were going out of town for the weekend.**

**"Yeah… we can get up in the morning and watch Digimon and Pokémon!" Mae exclaimed. Mae has shoulder length blond hair and eyes that change color depending on her mood, just like mine.**

**"Right," Emmy, who has black curly hair and hazel eyes, stated. We got to my house about five minutes later. We went inside and grabbed cans of soda. I turned on the TV as they all sat down.**

**"TV it's been so long…almost eight hours since I last saw you," Emmy said. We all laughed as I flipped through the channels. **

**"What do y'all want to watch?" I asked.**

**"Pokémon!" Mae shouted.**

**"Digimon!" Emmy said.**

**"MTV,'" Mindy suggested.**

**"Well, considering the fact that Pokémon is on at 4 and Digimon is on at 4:30 and it's 2:30 now, we'll watch MTV for now," I stated putting it on channel 60.**

**"Can I call Todd? Please," Mindy asked.**

**"Sure," I answered.**

**"Yeah!" she exclaimed picking up the phone.**

**"Chill," Emmy said as Mindy dialed.**

**"Hey look it's almost 4," Mae said.**

**"Mae it's 3:00. There's still an hour until 4," Emmy said. **

**"So…" Mae started blabbing on and on about Pokémon and Digimon, like normal.**

**"Does she realize that we don't care?" I asked Emmy.**

**"No," Emmy answered.**

**"It's 4 o'clock!" Mae exclaimed an hour later.**

**"Yeah," Emmy said sarcastically as I flipped the TV to the WB.**

**"Mindy, are you ever getting off the phone?" I yelled. **

**"No," she shouted walking into the living room.**

**"Ok," I said as the commercials finished.**

**"Shh… It's on," Mae said.**

**"Shut up," Emmy stated.**

**"A Misty Mermaid," said the TV.**

**"Ohh… I like this episode," I stated as Mindy sat down still on the phone. **

**We watched Pokémon while Mindy was still on the phone, and Mae wouldn't stop talking. I heard about two words of the whole episode. Finally it was time for my favorite show… Digimon. As the Digimon theme song started playing, there was a racket down stairs. **

**"Mae, go check on that," I said confused.**

**"No… Emmy you go check," Mae stated. **

**"Mindy go find out what happened," Emmy passed the task along.**

**"Whatever," Mindy got up and walked down stairs. She was still on the phone and didn't really care.**

**A few minutes later, Mindy hadn't come back. "Emmy, go find out where Mindy is," I commanded. Emmy got up and walked down stairs.**

**Five minutes later, "Mae, what's taking them so long?" I asked.**

**"I don't know," Mae answered.**

**"Then go find out," I said.**

**"Fine," She complied getting up and going down stairs.**

**I was all alone watching TV for about three minutes before I decided to go find everyone. I got up and started to go down the stairs. I reached the middle of the stairs and then every thing went black and I felt like I was falling.**

**I opened my eyes and looked at my watch… 5:30. I looked around and everything was different. There were no stairs, no walls, and no floor or ceiling. There was just trees and grass. "There you guys are. Where are we?" I asked when I saw everyone… Mae, Emmy, Mindy, and … Todd? **

**"I don't know… It looks like we were sucked into another dimension," Emmy said. **

**"It's sorta animeish," Mae stated glancing around.**

**"How did Todd get here? How did we get here? Where is here? Why did after everything went black I woke up here?" I started asking question after question.**

**"Liz chill… breathe," Mindy said and I shut up.**

**"What's that over there?" a young boy asked.**

**"I don't know," an older female answered. We started backing away.**

**"Hey! Who are you?" another boy yelled. We stopped.**

**"Um… I'm Todd, and this is Mae, Emmy, Mindy and Liz," Todd spoke up after a short silence. **

**"I'm Davis and this is Kari, Tk, Yolei, and Cody. Where did you come from?" the boy said. **

**"Hi… We are from another dimension, and we know a lot about you because your life as the digidestined is a TV show for us," I explained after I realized who they were.**

**"Ok. Do you guys have a place to stay?" Tk, the boy with the white bucket hat, asked. **

**"No," Mae answered.**

**" Well, two of you can stay with me," Kari offered. **

**"I have room for one person at my house," Davis said. **

"**And the other two can stay with me," Tk stated. **

"**Ok. Who's gonna stay where?" Mindy asked us. **

"**Well, I'm gonna stay with Tk. Mindy you can come with me," I said.**

"**Ok," she agreed.**

"**Emmy and I will stay at Kari's house," Mae said.**

"**Alright… you guys look tired, let's go," Yolei said. We walked to the nearest TV thingy and went to the school. We walked outside and went our separate ways. Tk, Mindy and I went one way, Yolei and Cody went another, and the rest went yet another way.**

"**Are you guys tried?" Tk asked as we walked toward his house.**

"**I'm not," I said.**

"**I'm a little tired," Mindy yawned. **

"**Alright you can take a nap when we get to my place if you want," Tk suggested.**

"**That would be great," Mindy yawned again.**

"**What are we going to do?" I inquired as Tk opened the door to his house.**

"**Talk," he simply replied closing the door behind us, "You can sit down, Liz, I'm going to show Mindy to the room you two will be staying in."**

**I looked around his living room and then sat down as he walked back into view. "Do you want a drink?" he offered.**

"**What do you have?" I asked**

"**Coke, Diet Coke, and water," he answered.**

"**Diet Coke," I said. He walked over, handed me the can and sat next to me.**

"**What do you want to talk about?" I asked.**

"**What's it like where you come from?" he inquired. **

"**Well, it's sorta like here only fewer cell phones. And we're not… well… we look different than this," I replied.**

"**Like what?" he was confused.**

"**We're not anime…" I pulled a pic of me and my friends out of my pocket, "We look like this." I handed him the pic.**

"**Is that you?" he asked pointing to the me in the pic.**

"**Yes," I answered.**

"**Wow, you look completely different… What's anime?" he inquired starting to understand some things.**

"**That's what we call you guys. Anime. It's like a cartoon from Japan," I explained**

"**Oh. I get it. Do you like it here so far?" He questioned.**

"**Yeah… It's really beautiful," I said.**

"**I'm guessing you watch us a lot. Right?" he asked.**

"**Yeah and it's called Digimon," I answered.**

"**Well, than you have to have a favorite character. Who is it?" he inquired.**

**I paused, "Yes I have a favorite character… and it's you… I think you're so cute… Mae's favorite is Izzy and Emmy's favorite is Davis even though she wont admit it at times, Mindy doesn't watch it and I don't think Todd does either," I replied.**

"**You think I'm cute?" Tk asked after a weird silence.**

"**Yeah… Can I ask you something?" I said.**

"**Sure," he stated. **

"**Do you like Kari?" I asked.**

"**Yeah… as a friend," he replied and I gave a sigh of relief. **

"**Ya know, you're cute too," he said. Just as he said that Mindy walked in the room yawning and I blushed.**

"**Thanks... Hi Mindy. Sleep well?" I changed the subject quickly.**

"**Yeah fine… If you guys want I can leave so that you can finish talking," Mindy offered.**

"**No, that's ok," Tk stated giving me a we'll talk more later look.**

**Ring… Ring… Tk got up and answered the phone, "Hello?... Oh hi Kari… ok… Why?… See you there, Bye."**

"**What was that about?" Mindy asked. **

"**Tai and Matt want to tell everyone something and they told Kari to call everyone and have them meet at Matt's house and that includes you guys. We are meeting there in ten minutes, so get ready to leave," Tk explained.**

**We got ready and started walking to Matt's house. While we walked Tk took my hand in his and smiled. I smiled back. Mindy saw this, giggled and I hit her lightly. We got to Matt's house five minutes later. We were a few minutes early. Tk knocked on the door. Matt opened it.**

"**Hi Tk," Matt said giving him a hug. Tai, Kari, Mae, Izzy, and Emmy were already there.**

"**Hi… You can get off me now," Tk managed to say while Matt was hugging him very tightly.**

"**Sorry. Come on in and sit down," He let go of Tk and stepped aside letting us in.**

"**What is it you want to tell us?" Mindy asked Matt and Tai.**

"**We'll tell you as soon as Davis, Todd, Yolei, and Cody show up," Tai said as there was a knock on the door. Matt opened it and let Davis, Todd, Yolei and Cody in.**

"**Sit down," Matt said as Tai stood next to him in front of the couch where we were sitting.**

"**What we have to tell you is very important," Tai started.**

"**Yes, so please listen very closely," Matt added.**

"**Matt and I are…" Tai said looking at Matt. **

"**We are in love with each other," Matt finished taking Tai's hand.**

**It was silent. I looked over at Mae and we started busting out laughing. **

"**What's so funny?" Tai asked.**

"**It's just that I've been saying since I first saw the show that you two should get together," I answered. I looked at Tk. He looked very sad and upset. Mae and I stopped laughing.**

"**Tk, Kari say something," Matt said.**

"**How long have you two been…?" Kari asked.**

"**A little over a year. We would have told you sooner but we were afraid of what you would think. But it was getting more serious everyday and we knew we had to tell you now," Tai explained.**

**Tk got up and ran out. "Tk where are you going?" Matt yelled, but it was too late, Tk was already gone.**

"**I'll go after him," I told them getting up and running after Tk, "Tk wait!" he stopped and fell to his knees. I walked over to him, knelt beside him, and put my arms around him. "It'll be ok," I tried to comfort him.**

"**No it won't. My brother's gay. Why didn't he tell me before?" Tk cried.**

"**I'm sure he didn't tell you before because he didn't want to hurt you," I said.**

"**But he did hurt me. He hurt me by not telling me when he first realized what he felt," Tk said through his tears.**

"**It'll be ok. Just calm down. Let's walk back to your house. You can lay down there and cry all you want," I said standing both him and myself up. We walked to his house and I walked him to his room and sat him on his bed. "If there's anything you need just let me know and I'll do it for you," I said as he lay down.**

"**Don't leave. Stay here with me. That will help me some," He started to cry again.**

**I sat next to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Ok," I said.**

"**Hello? Anyone here?" Mindy yelled. I popped my head out of Tk's room. **

"**In here. Tk's asleep. He didn't want me to leave him," I told her.**

"**How's he doing?" Mindy asked.**

" **He hasn't stopped crying. I just feel so sorry for him," I answered looking at Tk. **

"**Me too. Poor thing. I'll be in the living room if you need me," Mindy said turning around. **

"**Can you get me a Diet Coke?" I inquired.**

"**Sure," she replied going into the kitchen. She tossed me the can and then went to the living room.**

"**Liz, Wake up. You fell asleep in my room. It's 11 pm," Tk shook me and I opened my eyes.**

"**Sorry," I said getting up.**

"**That's ok. Thanks for being there for me," Tk said.**

"**Anytime. Goodnight," I said walking out of Tk's room and into Mindy's and mine room.**

"**How's he doing now?" Mindy asked sleepily.**

"**Better," I answered crawling into bed, "Night."**

"**Night," She said. She was asleep five minutes later. **

"**I can't sleep," I said to myself. I got up and walked out to the living. "Tk what are you doing up?"**

"**I couldn't sleep, probably from the nap I took earlier," Tk said.**

"**Yeah, me too," I sat next to him.**

"**Thank you again for sitting with me earlier," he smiled and took my hand. **

"**Anytime… How are you doing?" I asked.**

"**I'm fine. Don't look so worried," he answered.**

"**I'm sorry. It's just that you took the news so bad that I just want to be sure you're ok," I explained.**

"**Well, I'm fine," he reassured me.**

"**Ok," I stated resting my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me.**

"**Liz, can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Will you go out with me?"**

**I hesitated… "I just met you."**

"**I know but I feel like we connected today and I really like you."**

"**Yes I will," I told him and we kissed.**

"**Liz? Where are you?" Mindy yelled from our room and I started to wake up.**

"**What?" I yelled back realizing that Tk and I fell asleep on the couch.**

"**There you are… how cute."**

"**Good morning," Tk stated after yawning and rubbing his eyes.**

"**Morning," Mindy and I said in unison.**

"**What do you want for breakfast?" Tk asked while stretching.**

"**What do you have?" Mindy inquired.**

"**We have eggs and bread," Tk replied.**

"**I can make omelets if you want," I offered.**

"**That sounds good," Mindy said.**

"**Yeah," Tk agreed, "Can I help?"**

"**Sure," Tk and I stood up and Mindy sat down. We walked into the kitchen and Tk got out some eggs and a bowl. No one said anything. It was oddly quiet. **

"**I love you," Tk broke the silence as I started to cook the first omelet.**

"**I love you too," I replied and we kissed. The rest of the cooking time was silent, other than the sound of the TV in the living room, but it was a comfortable silence. I finished cooking and we ate breakfast.**

"**We are supposed to meet Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Mae, Emmy, Todd, Tai and Izzy at the school at 12 o'clock. Izzy called while you were cooking, something about going to the digital world and prodigious," Mindy stated as we cleaned the dishes.**

"**Ok… What time is it now?" Tk asked.**

**I looked at my watch, "11:30, we've got 30 minutes."**

**We changed our clothes and Tk wrote a note to his mother explaining that we were going to be spending the day with the others. He set it on the table as we walked out the door. We walked to the school and everyone was there except Izzy. Mae was the first to notice that Tk and I were holding hands.**

"**Are they… you know… going out?" Mae asked Mindy.**

"**I don't know ask them," Mindy answered.**

"**Hey! Are you two going out?" Emmy yelled.**

"**Yes," Tk smiled.**

"**Congrats," Mae said, "Izzy!"**

**We all turned and looked across the street. Sure enough, there was Izzy waiting to cross. He stepped into the street and started to cross. He made it about halfway across when a swerving car hit him head on. **

"**Izzy! NOOOOOO!" Mae screamed running to him. The rest of us followed.**

"**Some one call for an ambulance. Don't move him, he most likely has broken bones," I took charge. While Yolei got help I checked for a pulse, "There is a very slight pulse," I checked for breathing, "And he's still breathing. That's good.**

"**Izzy wake up…. Please," Mae cried.**

**The ambulance came a few minutes later and rushed him to the emergency room.**

"**I loved the way you took charge back there," Tk commented as we waited to hear from the doctor. **

"**It'll be ok Mae. He'll be fine," I lied, I was afraid he would die. I mean his pulse was so weak. Kari, Emmy, Mindy and I tried to get Mae to stop crying. She was crying so much I started crying and then Mindy started crying because I was crying… Soon all five of us were crying and hugging each other. Tk walked over, sat next to me and put his arm around me.**

"**Listen you guys. You have to stop crying. It's not gonna help. I'm sure he's fine," Tk said as the doctor came in.**

"**Are you here about Izzy Izumi?" the doctor asked. Mae nodded. "I am doctor Kido. Is the mother or father here?"**

"**Yes, that would be me" Mrs. Izumi, Izzy's mom, stood up.**

"**I need to talk to you about your son." They walked to the corner of the room.**

**Mrs. Izumi came back crying even more than before. "Well?" Cody asked**

"**He… he… died a few minutes ago… they tried everything."**

**Mrs. Izumi and Mae started bawling, while the rest of us cried. They kicked us out about half an hour later. We all walked home sadly and quietly. I was worried about Mae; she was taking it harder than Izzy's mom. **

"**I hope Mae is ok," Tk said.**

"**Me too," I agreed. The rest of the day was quiet because we were a very sad and didn't want to talk about it. We didn't do anything except sit around and cry some.**

**The next day around one o'clock Tk, Mindy and I decided to go visit Mae and see how she was. We walked to Kari and Tai's house. There was a note on the door. We read it:**

**Dear Friends,**

**Emmy and Kari went out shopping and I am out with Matt. If you want to see how Mae is, just walk in. She is refusing to leave her room. It's the last door on the right. Emmy and Kari will be back around eight o'clock, and I will be back around 9 p.m. See you later.**

**Tai**

**Tk opened the door, "Mae?"**

"**Where is she?" Mindy asked. **

"**The note said the last door on the right. Tk and I will get her," I answered. We walked down the hall to Mae's room and opened the door. I screamed and ran to Mindy.**

"**What's wrong?" Mindy inquired.**

"**She… she killed her self," I cried.**

"**Oh no," Mindy started crying.**

"**She left a note," Tk said walking over with a blood stained letter.**

"**Read it," I told him.**

"**I will if Mindy calls 911," he stated.**

"**Ok," She got up and dialed. Tk opened the letter and read it:**

**To who ever finds me,**

**As you can see I've killed myself. I couldn't take the pain anymore. It was just too much. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Tell Liz, Mindy and Emmy that I love them and if they find a way home tell them to tell my parents that I love them and I'm sorry. I wish I were never born.**

**Liz, I hope you don't mind me using this: Peace, Love, and Bullet Proof Marshmallows.**

**Mae**

**P.S. Good-bye.**

**Epilogue**

**It's been three years since that happened and I still miss Mae. We found a way home but Mindy and I didn't want to leave. We told Emmy to tell our parents why we aren't home and Mae's parents what happened. She took the note to give to them. Tk and I were happily in love for two and a half years. We had even planned to get married but then I got pregnant and decided to keep it… he didn't want it and that was the end of that. I had to take him to court over child support and now he has to pay five hundred a month.**

**I make sure Tk sees his kid a lot. His name is Zachary Jordan Ward, Z. J. for short. He looks a lot like Tk. He's only 3 months old though. That could change.**

**Matt and Tai are still in love and want to get married but can't where they live. They live together so Z. J. and I moved into Kari's house, so did Mindy.**

**Mindy and Davis are dating. They look so cute together and from what I hear they are in love. Tk and Kari are also dating. I think they were meant to be together, I just wish it was me. Oh well.**


End file.
